


Beheld in the morning’s glory

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Bleach, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Archivist Ichigo, Blind Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 4, because I said so, blind Kisuke, former Archivist Kisuke, it's soft i swear, oh and Aizen gets like one line as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Lazy mornings full of warm rays of sun.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Beheld in the morning’s glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all Cross' fault.
> 
> I don't even know how this happened.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Day 5: Relationship Ridiculousness  
>  ~~Soulmates AU | Idiots in Love | Courtship AU  
>  Domesticity |~~ A Moment of Peace ~~| Touch  
>  Fake Relationship AU | Accidental Dating~~

It takes a long moment of blinking blankly and knowing by the feel of soft hair against his face that Ichigo is sleeping next to him, for Kisuke to remember that he’s blind.

“Kisuke?” Ichigo grumbles, half asleep but still turning towards him like a flower to the sun.

“Ichigo,” he whispers back into the space between them.

He doesn’t dare reach out a hand to touch Ichigo’s face, not with the risk that he’ll cause damage to Ichigo’s eyes if he reached carelessly.

Ichigo takes his hand, gently, gently, like touching a delicate flower petal, and places it on his face.

“I trust you, Kisuke,” Ichigo tells him. _I love you_ , he doesn’t say, because to Kisuke, to trust is to love, and he trusts so so much, and Ichigo cannot live without trusting so utterly that it spills from him as waterfalls into clear springs.

Cautiously, he brushes his thumb along Ichigo’s cheek, following the ridge of bone as it curves up Ichigo’s face and resting his finger at the dip at the corner of his eye.

He doesn’t say anything for a long moment, made comfortable by leisurely morning and the warmth of sunlight against his back. “I worry for you,” he says eventually, picking his words with as much care as he had when he could still compel.

Another lazy, drawn-out moment, as Ichigo chooses his words with equal thought.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

It’s a leading question, and although Ichigo tries to suppress it, there is still a hint of compulsion, a hint of _wanting_ , of tell me _tell me tellmetellme_.

He sighs into the void between them. He is still strong enough and Marked enough by the Eye to resist.

Kisuke finds that he doesn’t _want_ to resist.

“We both know in intimate detail what awaits you out there, Ichigo. Sometimes… I wish that I was still Archivist, and that I could still protect you from at least the burden of being the container for all the world’s horrors. Or that I could have made the world a better place for you without—”

“Aizen,” Ichigo sighs.

The weight of that Eye presses down on them, and their golden morning turns sour and brittle.

Ichigo’s warmth leaves him, and the bed shifts as he climbs out of it.

“I need to leave now.”

“I’ll be fine,” he assures Ichigo, answering the unvoiced question.

The Eye presses heavier on them, and Ichigo hurries to give him one last kiss on his third Eye before rushing out of the room. With Ichigo leaves the crawling sensation of being watched.

The sun on his back no longer feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greymistchild)


End file.
